The invention relates to an apparatus that has been put on the market by the applicant under the type designation PPF271 and is consequently known. The known apparatus is a facsimile apparatus. The known apparatus has separate guide means for guiding a record carrier to be scanned, which means form additional elements and require additional space. Such additional guide means also raise the production costs and require assembly time, which in unfavorable.